The Cinderella Story Begins!
by Angelz of Death
Summary: Daylight Dreams Preformance Theatre ranked 2 in the world is holding auditions for the play " Cinderella" Sakura and the gang audition for parts in the play.Would it be the big hit of the year or a huge diaster? Warning: Beware of the fat rats!
1. Too much excitement for just 4 hours

The Cinderella Story Begins!  
  
Sakura and the gang audition for parts in the play: 'Cinderella'! Will things turn into a disaster? Or will this play be the best hit in the century! Loads of humor for bored fans and audiences like you! (Beware of hyper sisters, rampaging Sayoran, and hyper Nakuru).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ok people. I decided to scrap 'Things Unspoken Yet Unseen' so don't bother reading it. Anyways, I hope to have this story turned into a big hit! Little magic is involved in this story, such as the play itself. Um, let see, wonder how I got the story idea? Just thought it up while reading a book. Anyways, enjoy the story! Oh yeah, I would like positive reviews! No flames! Please no flames! I'm begging you!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Talking"  
  
------Scene Change-------  
  
*****Re caps and Flashbacks******  
  
Thoughts  
  
~Spells~  
  
*Actions and stuff*  
  
(*Authors Notes*)  
  
^_^ - Faces!  
  
12345 - numbers (hehe)  
  
ABCDE letters (haha)  
  
Hello - words (No, I don't your stupid. Just to let non smart people know)  
  
If there's anything else, I'll let you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Sadly I do not own Card Captors  
  
Boo hoo I do not own Cinderella  
  
Audience: Stop talking! You're boring all of us to death! Please stop your boring talk!  
  
SA: Okokokokokokokokok. Sheesez. You guys have a right to know anyways. Well on with the chapter!  
  
Audience: Finally.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:Too much excitement for just 4 hours.  
  
---------------------------------------------------Sakura's Bedroom--------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura! Wake up you sleepy head! You're going to be late for the 8,791,253,974th time!" Kero had spent over 2 hours just trying to wake Sakura up but failed miserably. So far, the results he got were: louder snoring, a grunt, and a turn to the side. (*lol*) "This is hopeless" Kero sighed. Sakura was in one of her famous deep deep deep deep deep deep sleeps. Then he heard Touya quietly walking past Sakura's room. "Touya! Not so quietly! Sakura's sleeping! Stomp around or something!" Kero shouted.  
  
" The kaijuu's asleep and I don't want to bother waking her up." Touya replied.  
  
"-_-U she's been asleep for at least 2 hours and I can't seem to get her to wake up at all!" Kero yelled. Hoping to at least get Sakura up. If he fails, all hope is lost.  
  
"Hold on." Touya said. Going downstairs to get something. "Oh and Kero, would you mind getting the camera for me? I'll give you a chocolate bar!" Touya yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Mmmmm *drooling* chocolate ...You got a deal!" Still thinking about chocolate, Kero quickly got the camera from the closet. I wonder what chocolate I will get. Mmmmm. What exactly does he need the camera for anyways? Oh well. Gee I better stop talking in my head.  
  
"Um Touya, what exactly are you looking for?" Fujitaka asked from behind his newspaper?  
  
"Just getting a bucket full of ice water Okaasan" Touya replied reluctantly filling a big bucket full of ice and freezing cold water.  
  
"And what are you planning to do with that?" Fujitaka asked curiously. Taking a sip of coffee from his 'I love Dad' cup.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just doing some cleaning with it." Touya lied. Then he quickly got upstairs with the heavy bucket.  
  
Better go get my earplugs then. I have a bad feeling about the Touya cleaning part. Fujitaka thought.  
  
"Ok Kero. Got the camera?" Touya asked. Kero nodded holding up the camera to show that he had it. "Good. Now this is what I want you to do" and Touya started to whisper in Kero stuffed bear like ears. "Got it?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yep! Up and ready for this." Kero said. Showing an evil grin. "Good. Now on my mark. 3.2.1 NOW!" Touya shouted giving Kero the signal. Touya quickly dumped the cold water all on Sakura's head.  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted. Then she saw a bright flash. "W-w-what? I'm g-g-going t-to k-k-k-ill you T- touya!" Sakura shivered for coldness. She was soaking wet. From her face to the bed. (*Just imagine what you would be like if you were that cold*)  
  
"Kaijuu. Like my own sister'll kill me. Oh look! I'm going to die because of my kaijuu! Ahhh run for it! It's hideous!" Touya said sarcastically. Both Touya and Kero laughed. "Hey Kero! Show her the picture!" Touya said amusingly. Kero nodded and started to grin. He took the picture out and started to burst out laughing on the ground.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah *breath* hahahahahahahahahaha. Touya come over here and look at this! It's sooooooo hahahahahaha funny!" Kero was going to die of laughter just trying to stop. His eyes were full of tears. He then showed the picture to Touya once he was able to control himself. But soon after, he started to laugh even harder then before after the reaction on Touya face.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha Kero hahahaha this has got hahahahahaha to be the hahahahahaha best picture hahahahaha you've taken for a hahahahahahaha stuffed animal hahahahaha" Touya was laughing so hard that he fell on the ground. He felt as if his ribs were about to break.  
  
"Hey! Give me that!" Sakura yelled and snatched the picture away from the uncontrollably laughing Touya. Sakura's eyes popped out at the site of the picture. "HOE!!!!! OH I AM SOOOOO GOING TO KILL THE BOTH OF YOU! AND THAT MEANS NO PUDDING FOR A WEEK KERO!" Sakura got out of bed and looked at the clock. "HOE!!!!! I'm going to be late!!!!" Sakura yelled. She ripped the picture to shreds and threw the pieces in the garbed can. "I'll deal with you two later!" With that, Sakura left and slammed the door shut. A few minutes later, she opened the door again. "Forgot about my breakfast." Sakura grabbed a piece of toast. "Bye Okaasan!" Sakura said and gave Fujitaka a kiss on the cheek. Then she shoved the piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
"Bye honey! Have fun with Tomoyo!" Fujitaka smiled. Sakura left and slammed the door less harder than before.  
  
I wonder what's wrong with Sakura? Fujitaka thought. Guess Touya and Kero did one of their pranks again. Well, more cleaning for me. Sighed Fujitaka.  
  
----------------------------------------------------Near the Sunny Café--- -----------------------------------------------  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo for being late" Sakura apologized. "I had a few problems at home.  
  
"That's ok, though I was waiting for you for over 3 hours. Anyways, look here" Tomoyo said pointing to a poster stuck to the wall of the Sunny Café.  
  
"Hmmmm." Sakura said. "Uh, what is it?"  
  
"Seriously Sakura. Just read it." Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura started to read the poster. This is what it says:  
  
We are pleased to announce that the Daylight Dreams Performance Theater is holding the play:  
  
Cinderella  
  
We are in need of actors to play the characters. Sign ups for a role as well as auditions will be held LIVE at the Twilight Parks. Here are the following times and dates:  
  
August 1-24 at 4:00 PM : Sign ups will be held.  
September 1-4 at 12:00 AM : Audition will be held.  
  
We expect all you wonderful people to be on time. You may also come to watch the auditions if you would like to. We wish all you people good luck and have as much fun and we will be having.  
  
"Um.ok" Sakura said. "What exactly is so great about this poster anyways?" Sakura asked. Looking a bit confused.  
  
"Sakura! This is the biggest event of the century! The Daylight Dreams Performance Theater is one of the top ranked Theaters! They hold the best plays anyone can imagine! We can be famous and popular! We can become actors!" Tomoyo said. Going all starry eyes. *_*  
  
"Um.Ok, so what your saying is that we should sign up for parts in the play?" Sakura said densely.  
  
"You can be so dense Sakura! Of course we're signing up and auditioning! We can't miss a big event like this! This will be so fun! Now common'" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and started to run like mad.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- At the Twilight Park--- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"Good we made it. O_O " Tomoyo froze in shock.  
  
"Is something wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Worried about her friend.  
  
"L-l-look Saku-kura" Tomoyo pointed at the sign up sheets. Sakura looks through the sheets one by one. o_o 0_0 O_O Sakura froze as well.  
  
"There's at least 2 hundred people auditioning! Tomoyo? How are we even going to make the play with so many people? We're going to have some competition." Worried Sakura. Tomoyo agreed but signed up for the best of it. All they could do is wait for the auditions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I know the first chapter sucks. But who cares? The first chapter isn't funny I know. But the second chapter will be hilarious! Trust me! Anyways, please review. If you would also want to audition in the play, just tell me! Just not too many parts. We are in need of some friendly animals and friendly mice though. We also need an angel in this part. What do you think Yukito/Yue and Touya could act in the play? I can't really think of any. Well bye for now! And no need to tell me the story was boring either.  
  
¤Spirit Angel Goddess¤ 


	2. The Horrible Auditions

The Cinderella Story Begins!  
  
Daylight Dreams Performance Theater ranked 2 in the world is holding a auditions for the play " Cinderella" Sakura and the gang audition for parts in the play. Would it be hit of the year or a huge disaster? Warning: Beware of the fat rats!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
2nd chappie here! Yah! (Not) Anyways, I'm currently busy so if I don't get the next chapter up, don't complain about it. Anyways, I need reviews people! Please review my story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Talking"  
  
------Scene Change-------  
  
*****Re caps and Flashbacks******  
  
Thoughts  
  
~Spells~  
  
*Actions and stuff*  
  
(*Authors Notes*)  
  
^_^ - Faces!  
  
12345 - numbers (hehe)  
  
ABCDE letters (haha)  
  
Hello - words (No, I don't think your stupid. Just to let non smart people know)  
  
If there's anything else, I'll let you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Sadly I do not own Card Captors. CLAMP does.  
  
Boo hoo I do not own Cinderella. Some story book writer wrote the book.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
SA: Let see.  
  
Diana: Let see what?  
  
SA: I'm just thinking about how to torment my ugly enemies.  
  
Diana: I see. And how are you going to do that?  
  
SA: Well, since are number one fat ugly pig is going to different schools, and there's no one to torture cause the rest are boring. I will make this fic my Evil Plot: #8! Mwuhahahaha!  
  
Diana: o_o  
  
Kitty: Yep! This is one of our evil schemes to humiliate him.  
  
Diana: Where did you come from?  
  
Kitty: Outer space. Nah I just came from the outside. The door was opened anyways.  
  
Diana: Oh.  
  
Jessica: Can you just start with the story? Sheesez! And I thought I talked a lot.  
  
SA: Whatever.  
  
Jessica: Don't you always say whatever?  
  
SA: Whatever. On with the story!  
  
Diana: Where did you come from?  
  
Jessica: Me?  
  
Diana: Yes you!  
  
Jessica: Oh. I came from the opened window and decided to jump in!  
  
Diana: I see.  
  
Kitty: Just start the story. You are boring everyone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:The Horrible Auditions  
  
----------------------------------------------------Twilight Park----------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sakura! Look here!" Tomoyo said pointing to a tree. It was the day before the auditions were to start. Tomoyo couldn't wait! She was very impatient about the auditions. Tomoyo went through the past weeks to prepare Sakura making sure she would get the part of Cinderella which is what she signed up for.  
  
"What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her best friend. Sakura wasn't really that excited about the play, but she did what Tomoyo said just to make her happy. That's what friends are for. Right?  
  
"Just look at the poster." Tomoyo said. Seeing that was the exact same line she said a few weeks ago.  
  
"Alright alright Tomoyo." Sakura went closer to the tree and read the poster.  
  
This is what it said:  
  
Well, the auditions are drawing nearer as the time flies by. And we amazed at how many wonderful people signed up! We are to remind you again that the auditions start promptly at:  
  
September 1-4 at 12:00 PM  
  
The Auditions will be held at the Daylight Dreams Performance Studio. We will expect you to do the followings.  
  
Tell a little bit about yourself Try not to be nervous Sing a song Dance And act out your part  
  
We wish all of you good luck. We will be awaiting your presence.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot to do for just auditioning." Sakura said.  
  
"Well what do you expect from the greatest theater of the world? Of course you have to do all those things! They want the greatest and the best to perform!" Tomoyo said. Guess I need to prepare her a bit more. At least we know what we need to do at the auditions. Thought Tomoyo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------Tomoyo's Mansion---------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"Um Tomoyo. What exactly are you doing?" Sakura asked nervously. Tomoyo was measuring Sakura and was thinking in between minutes.  
  
"I'm just taking your measurements for your dress!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "What for? I don't need a dress."  
  
"Of course you need a dress silly! You're going to need one when you play Cinderella!"  
  
"If I get the role."  
  
"Of course you're going to get the role! Your absolutely perfect as Cinderella!" Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed. After 10 minutes, Tomoyo finished measuring Sakura.  
  
"Now Sakura. Could you sing this song at the auditions?" Tomoyo said handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"Fine." Sakura said.  
  
"Now Sakura, I want you to practice you're dancing and singing! Try not to get nervous and do your best. Ok?" Tomoyo asked. She was so excited!  
  
"Sure thing Tomoyo. Oh, look at the time! I have to go. Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said.  
  
"And make sure you get up extra early! I want both of us to be first in line!"  
  
"K!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------Dinner----------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Sakura. How was your day?" Fujitaka asked. Taking a bit out of his fried chicken.  
  
"Yah Kaijuu. What did you do?" Touya asked. He was sitting beside Sakura eating some fish.  
  
"I am NOT a kaijuu!" Sakura stomped on Touya's foot. Really hard.  
  
"OUCH!" Touya yelped. And accidentally banged his knee on the table.  
  
"Hehe. Serves you right though." Sakura snorted.  
  
"Why you!" Touya growled at Sakura.  
  
"Now now! No need to fight! Touya! Don't tease your sister. Sakura! Don't bother Touya! Now lets finish dinner ok?" Fujitaka said calming the two down. Touya glared at Sakura while Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------Next Day------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero yelled.  
  
"^O^ *Yaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnnn* What is it you stuff animal" Touya yawned loudly.  
  
"Sakura is gone!" Kero shouted.  
  
"WHAT!!! How can she be gone this early! Earlier than us for the fact!!!" Touya shouted in shock. Fully wide-awake.  
  
"I dunno kid, but it's scary........" Kero said.  
  
--------------------------------Daylight Dreams Performance Studio---------- --------------------  
  
"Woah. There sure are a lot of people Tomoyo." Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear.  
  
"Yah I know. Good thing we got here early." Tomoyo whispered back. Tomoyo and Sakura were the 20th in line. Someone was creeping up to Tomoyo from behind. Then the person covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who it is my sweet." The voice said.  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing Eriol?" Tomoyo said. Smiling.  
  
"Correct as always my sweet." Eriol said taking his hands off Tomoyo's eyes and wrapped his arms on Tomoyo's waist. (*Um, don't bother asking*)  
  
"Um why are y.." Sakura cut off Tomoyo.  
  
"Uh guys. Sorry to interrupt but someone's coming out." Sakura said. Pointing to two women coming out of the studio. One woman had long black hair, up to her shoulders. She wore black sunglasses and a long brown coat. The other person had long brown hair, up to her calves. She had purple sunglasses on. She was wearing a leather jacket with a scarf. She was holding a clipboard full of papers.  
  
"Eh hem! May I have your attention!" The woman with black hair said. "We are all glad to see all of you here today! As you know, the auditions won't be easy! But we want you to know that this won't be the end of your lives or anything. We know you are going to try your best and we wish all of you good luck! Try hard and with a lot of effort, you might make the cut! Now what are you waiting for? Lets all go inside! Follow me!" Everyone followed the 2 people inside the huge building.  
  
"We know there are a lot of you who signed up so the auditions might take a few days. As you know, we will be asking you to sing, dance and act. We will also want a little bit of information about yourself. We will give you about an hour before the auditions begin. Try not to fight while inside the building. And do not make a mess." said the women with brown hair. "Before we start, we should introduce ourselves! I am Vivian a.k.a. Spirit Angel the director and owner of the Daylight Dreams Performance Theater, and this is Diana! The one who will be rating your results during your performance!" Said (*Me*) with the black hair. Then Diana and SA left the auditorium for lunch break.  
  
"Wow. This will be fun!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"I agree." Said Eriol.  
  
"Eriol, why are you here anyways?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Can't a person act in a play?" Eriol said smiling at his sweet Tomoyo.  
  
"You're going to audition too! This is wonderful!" Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura watched as Tomoyo talked with Eriol. She was depressed. Missing Sayoran and doing the play without him is no fun.  
  
"Why so depressed Sakura?" A voice said. Sakura looked behind her and her emerald eyes met up with amber ones.  
  
"Sayoran!" Sakura said. Hugging Sayoran.  
  
"S-sakura! Y-your choking me!" Sayoran said. His face was turning purple.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Why are you here anyways? I thought you were still training in Hong Kong." Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, once the elders said my training was finished, mother showed me this poster. I didn't get why. Then mother said that it would be great if I got a part in this play. Plus, she wanted to be more famous or at least something like that." Sayoran said. "Plus, I wouldn't want my cherry blossom to miss me right?" Sayoran said smiling.  
  
"Right. So is Meiling and your sisters here?" Sakura asked. She missed Sayoran's sisters as well as Meiling. It just wasn't the same with no one fun around.  
  
"Well um." Sayoran said nervously.  
  
"Did somebody call my name?!!" Meiling shouted.  
  
"Meiling!" Sakura shouted as well and gave Meiling a hug.  
  
"I missed all of you! Sayoran was like boring me to death at home!" Meiling said. "Oh yeah! I brought everyone presents! But I'll give them out later." Smiled Meiling.  
  
"Goodie! Anyways, Sayoran, Meiling, what are you trying out for in the play?" Tomoyo said from behind.  
  
"I'm trying out for the prince" Sayoran said.  
  
"Typical, I'm trying out for one of the evil step sisters! Mwuhahahahaha!" Meiling said.  
  
"Typical." Sayoran grunted.  
  
(*And they keep talking blah blah blah. They meet up with Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Yamazaki. Too bored to continue the meetings and conversation. I want to get to the good parts as bad as all you people want to! Just to let you know, Yamazaki is not going to audition in the play, I have something better in mind. *)  
  
----------------------------------------------10 minutes before the Auditions-------------------------------------------  
  
There was a big crowd over at the far end. The gang went to see what was going on.  
  
"I am like simply the best actress! I even have my own agent!" Said a girl loudly. (* You can say, she is one of those snobby girls.*) There were a few oooh's and ahhh's. "I am defiantly going to be picked for Cinderella! (*Not*)I am like so pretty and I have more talent than any of you do! I even been on a commercial live on TV!" The girl flipped her hair and started to walk.  
  
"What a snob" Chiharu said. "I mean, what does she think she is? Showing off like that."  
  
"I agree," said Rika. (*Rika won't be performing. But she does have a part. But for now, She's going to watch.*)  
  
"You know, I've seen her on TV" Tomoyo said.  
  
"You did?" Everyone said.  
  
"Yah! She the one who did this cereal commercial. She got milk all over her face and on her clothes. It was hilarious! Then she got some cereal on her head! It video taped the whole thing!" Tomoyo started to laugh at the thought of it.  
  
********************************Flashback*********************************** *****  
  
"This is the brand new cereal called "Sparkles! It's the latest and greatest and it tastes great! It will make your mouth water and your taste buds sparkle!"  
  
A squirrel came running in causing everything to fall including the girl. The cereal box fell and poured all over her head. Milk spilled all over the girl.  
  
*****************************End of Flashback*************************************  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! Hahaha!" Sakura laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------Auditions------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok people! It's times for auditions! Now will you all takes your seats?" Diana said once she got everyone's attention.  
  
"Now remember! Good luck to you all! Let the auditions begin!" SA said.  
  
"Will Wai Lap Lai come up to the stage please?" Diana said. Lap came up on the stage. He was very fat and looked to be about 387 pounds. He had ugly looking hair. And his nose was big and ugly. He wore very thick glasses and ugly dirty looking clothes. He smelled of puke and dung. He looked remarkably like an ugly pig. He also had warts and boils covering his skin.  
  
SA: Uggg! What's that fowl smell?  
  
Diana: I think it's our first um person?  
  
SA: Just hurry up with this person. I can't stand the site, let alone the smell. Ugggg.  
  
Diana: Sure thing boss.  
  
SA: I think I'm about to puke.  
  
Other members of the audience left to go to the washroom to puke. Others covered their noses.  
  
-------------------------------------------------People at home watching' TV-------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Hahahahaha! Look at Lap! He's made almost everyone want to puke!  
  
Jessica: You got that right! Just wait till he starts to sing! Ahahahahahaha!  
  
Kitty: True true! Look how ugly he is! I just hope Vivian will do a good job of humiliating him!  
  
Jessica: Vivian does look like she's gonna puke. Same with Diana.  
  
Kitty: I know!  
  
(*Hehe. Remember I said this was live?*)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------Back to the Auditorium- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Diana: Um, Please state your name.  
  
Lap: Lap  
  
Audiences from TV and auditorium: *cough cough* Hahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Diana: First off. You will sing.  
  
SA: *snigger while holding nose*  
  
Lap: *singing to what sounded like squealing and shrieking*  
  
Audience and TV watchers: Hahahaahahaahahahahaahahaahahahahahahahaaha  
  
SA: Ugggg! Make him stop that annoying and painful sound!  
  
Diana: Okokok! You may stop erm like right now!  
  
Lap: Ok.  
  
Diana: How could you do some dancing for us?  
  
Lap: Ok! *Lap doing ballet*  
  
SA: Hmmmm. He needs a little something with his dance. *claps hands* A pink fat tutu appears on Lap. Oh and another thing! *snaps fingers* A Mud puddle appears.  
  
Lap: *falls and rolls in the mud puddle*  
  
--------------------------------------------------TV watchers' home--------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Hahahaahahaahahaah!  
  
Jessica: Hahahahahaahahaha!  
  
Kitty: Vivian's doing quite a good job!  
  
Jessica: I agree! But how did she make a tutu and mud puddle appear? It's very funny!  
  
Vivian: Author's Power!  
  
Jessica: Oh. Nice ^_^  
  
Kitty: I can't wait to see what you do to the rest of them!  
  
Vivian: O you'll see! Hehe -D  
  
---------------------------------------------------Auditorium--------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura: Oh she's good at this.  
  
Sayoran: I agree.  
  
Tomoyo: I would love to be able to do that to someone someday!  
  
Eriol: I was thinking the same * grins evilly and stares at Sayoran*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Diana: *sniggers* Um. Ok, you can stop now! Uh, you may skip the acting part. Now go away before we call security!  
  
Lap: O_O *squeals and runs off*  
  
SA: *snaps fingers and freezes the pig* Everyone! Look this way please! *claps hands* A pig tails appears. *snaps fingers again and unfreezes him*  
  
Everyone: Hahahahaahahahahaahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
(*And at least 50 people audition for today and blah blah blah. I am getting lazy here. Plus the whole Lap thing. He is our enemy plus that is what he partially looks like. I just make the rest up. Just to humiliate him more. Mwuhahahahahaha!*)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you like this chapter. I know it's a bit long. I was typing madly here. Oh and Kitty and Jessica are my friends. You'll get to here more from them later on. I don't think this chapter is funny though. Oh and the snobby girl, I got that idea from the Two of a Kind book. I sort of have writer's block at the moment. Really don't want to type anymore. Fingers hurt. I don't care if you hate the story or think my writing is bad. I just think everything up as I go along. Plus this is just my first fic. Deal with it! Anyways, please review! I would really like your opinions! No flames! It's rude to flame people!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed so far:  
  
coffeeluver4eva- I'll think about the Yue and Sakura thing. But thank you for the review!  
  
Claire-chan- I fixed the little mix up with my Japanese. Thanks for telling me! I have bad Japanese I know. But o well.  
  
¤Spirit Angel Goddess¤ 


	3. The Auditions Continue

The Cinderella Story Begins!  
  
Daylight Dreams Performance Theater ranked 2 in the world is holding auditions for the play " Cinderella" Sakura and the gang audition for parts in the play. Would it be hit of the year or a huge disaster? Warning: Beware of the fat rats!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3rd chappie up! Yah! So far no reviews after the last four. I feel very unpopular. Oh well. Popularity isn't everything. It just ends up for the worst. Anyways working on making this story a bit better. At least make it not so insulting to others. Though I can't seem to help myself. I'm in need for revenge. Try not to freak out when I go mental during the next few chapters. Got a huge math exam somewhere in September and my head feels scrambled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Talking"  
  
------Scene Change-------  
  
*****Re caps and Flashbacks******  
  
Thoughts  
  
~Spells~  
  
*Actions and stuff*  
  
(*Authors Notes*)  
  
^_^ - Faces!  
  
12345 - numbers (hehe)  
  
ABCDE letters (haha)  
  
Hello - words (No, I don't think your stupid. Just to let non smart people know)  
  
If there's anything else, I'll let you know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sadly I do not own Card Captors. CLAMP does.  
  
Boo hoo I do not own Cinderella. Some story book writer wrote the book.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SA: The first guy was horrible!  
  
Diana: I agree!  
  
SA: What should we put him up as?  
  
Diana: The garbage person who always is around poop?  
  
SA: Hmmmm. A rat in the sewers?  
  
Diana: He could be one for the rats in the play. But then again. Which rat? They're all stupid, fat, ugly and smelly.  
  
SA: That is true.  
  
Diana: So which rat will he be?  
  
SA: Hmmmm. How about the ugly Leader Sewer Rat Razick?  
  
Diana: That would be perfect! Though he would be better as a pig in the farm getting shot by the farmer with his shotgun. Oh well. That works too.  
  
SA: That could work. But he will be the pig later. At least at the end of the story! :D  
  
Diana: Maybe this play won't be so bad after all. :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2:Th Auditions Continue  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------The Auditorium---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Auditorium was filled with people, though not as many as yesterday. People were whispering and chatting away happily as they talked to one another.  
  
"Yesterday was the most boring day ever! Though I thought the first audition was funny" Sakura said happily.  
  
"I agree with her! You should've seen how bad he was! It was hilarious!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know! Good thing we set our VCRs for this." Meiling said laughing.  
  
"True. Plus, we can probably show this to everyone when we start our own comedy show!" Eriol said trying to control his laughter.  
  
"I don't really care what happens. As long as we get the auditions done. We can leave!" Sayoran grunted.  
  
"What's wrong Sayoran? Not having fun?" Rika asked.  
  
"Fun?? FUN????? How can you have *v0_0v* FUN *v0_0v* (*The finger thingy. I dunno what it's called.*) With all those idiotic girls staring at me! Talking about me! And pointing at me!!!!!" Sayoran shouted to like what seemed to be the whole world. (*Me me me me me me! Weeeeee*)  
  
"Really? I didn't notice anyone looking at you, pointing at you or talking about you. You probably have the wrong people." Chiharu said. Looking at where Sayoran was pointing. (*You you you Why is it always you?*)  
  
"-_-U" Sayoran sighed. "Forget it. But one things for sure. I am NOT having fun!"  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, SA and Diana are coming out!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok everyone! It's time for day two of the auditions! Take your seats please!" Diana shouted with one of those huge microphones. (*I forgot the name of it*) Everyone sat at the exact same places as they did yesterday. "Ok! Let the auditions begin! Next person please step onto the stage!" An ugly looking tanned guy came onto the stage. He wore a gray sweater and weird looking pants. People whispered and laughed at the site of him.  
  
"Who wears sweaters and pants during the summer?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"I dunno. But that kid does" Tomoyo whispered back.  
  
SA: Name?  
  
The kid: Pe-pe-peter  
  
SA: Ok Pe-pe-peter. The first thing you will do is sing! Boy does this person stutter a lot.  
  
Pe-pe-peter: O-ok *begins to sing Mary Had A Little Lamb with a stuttering voice very slowly.*  
  
Diana: He stutters way too much.  
  
SA: I agree.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------TV watchers---- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Hahahahaha!!!!  
  
Jessica: Hahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Kitty: Peter's singing! Hahahaha!  
  
Jessica: Don't you mean Pe-pe-peter! Ahahahahahahaha!  
  
Kitty: This is going to be fun!  
  
Jessica: I know!  
  
Kitty: What do you think Vivian will do with him?  
  
Jessica: Make him smell like Peanut Butter?  
  
Kitty: Hahaha!  
  
Vivian: I could do that.  
  
Jessica: How did you get here? I thought you were over there!  
  
Vivian: Author's Magic Powers! It comes in very handy.  
  
Kitty: w/e  
  
Jessica: w/e  
  
Vivian: g2g. Need to rate this guy.  
  
Kitty and Jessica: Bye!  
  
-------------------------------------------------Back in the Auditorium----- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diana: It's about time you got back here. His dancing is horrible! As well as his singing! He fell as soon as he took a step forward!  
  
SA: Sorry about that. Wish I could've done something about him falling. At least put him in a jar of peanut butter.  
  
Diana: Oh well. He left running as soon as his auditioning was over.  
  
SA: Awww. I was going to have a little fun with him. He'll come back soon. Does he realize it's at least 50 degrees outside? Make that at least 70 degrees with his sweater.  
  
Diana: I wonder how he came here in the first place without dying of extreme heat?  
  
SA: Uh...no clue?  
  
Diana: Next person up!  
  
Some really skinny guy comes up. Wears some kind of 'Ding Ding (Doraemon) ' t-shirt and striped shorts.  
  
2nd person: My name is Desmond. * talks really fast*  
  
Diana: Ok.... Um. Will you sing a song?  
  
Desmond: ok. Blahblahblah *really fast.*  
  
SA: He talks fast but is he fast?  
  
Diana: Time for dancing!  
  
Desmond: *dances*  
  
SA: Hmmm. What do you think I should do with this person?  
  
Diana: Um.. Elephants chasing an almond?  
  
SA: I don't even think elephants like almonds.  
  
Diana: How about a peanut?  
  
SA: I was going to do that with the other kid. But it will do. *sprinkles some power out of a small pouch*  
  
(*The fast talker Desmond has now been changed into a peanut with elephants chasing him.*)  
  
SA: When did you decide to pop in?  
  
(*Just now*)  
  
SA: Oh  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------TV watchers---- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: That's what I call lame.  
  
Jessica: I know.  
  
Kitty: This is boring.  
  
Jessica: I agree. The only thing good are the elephants.  
  
Kitty: True. Wanna go get some popcorn while we wait for the elephants to eat him?  
  
Jessica: sure.  
  
Vivian: Hi!  
  
Kitty and Jessica: Hi.  
  
Vivian: I know that was lame. But then again. There's nothing good to do with Desmond.  
  
Kitty: I wonder what you'll do to Doughnut.  
  
Jessica: Yah!  
  
Kitty: I wonder.  
  
Kitty and Jessica grins evilly.  
  
Vivian: o_oU  
  
Kitty and Jessica and grinning and staring evilly.  
  
Vivian: No and no. I hate him. You know it. Might as well feed him to Lap anyways.  
  
Kitty: That will be exciting.  
  
Vivian: What will be?  
  
Jessica: Nothing nothing.  
  
Vivian: Tell me before I make you.  
  
Jessica: Just try me.  
  
Kitty: Isn't it time to go back to the auditorium? Diana looks mad.  
  
Vivan: Uh oh. Thanks for reminding me.  
  
Teleports back to the special chairs just for directors.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------Audience members in the Auditorium------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone: Oooh! Elephants! Can we ride on them?  
  
Sakura: This is funny!  
  
Sayoran: I know! Quite amusing I should say.  
  
Eriol: *thinks about doing this to Sayoran *  
  
Tomoyo: Don't even think about it Eriol!  
  
Eriol: I wasn't thinking about anything my sweet. Only to think how beautiful you are.  
  
Tomoyo: *blushes*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------Stage-- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diana: Um.You may leave.  
  
SA: Oh and just to add something to that line, you will stay as an almond forever! Mwuahahaahaha!  
  
Desmond: What!!!!!!  
  
SA: Just kidding. *claps hands and elephants are gone and Desmond changes back to normal.*  
  
Desmond: Better. I'm going home.  
  
Diana: Good.  
  
SA: Next person!!!!  
  
Some really pale guy comes up wearing to what looks like a long white shirt up to his knees that hasn't been changed for at least 3 weeks. He wore some sneakers and ugly looking pants. Has a flat pale face and his hair is sticking up.  
  
Diana: Name?  
  
Person: Dudon. And can you stop saying name to everyone?  
  
Diana: Nope. Plus we need peoples names to know who they are.  
  
Dudon: Whatever. Like anyone needs to know.  
  
SA: We do! So you got a problem with that?  
  
Dudon: Vivian? What are you doing here!  
  
SA: What do you think? *Takes off sunglasses*  
  
Dudon: Terrific. Can things get worse?  
  
SA: Yes they can! Mwuhahaha!  
  
Dudon: Like how!  
  
Diana: Everything you do and everyone else does is live!  
  
Dudon: What!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SA: You heard her. Beside! You should've read the poster.  
  
Dudon: Whatever.  
  
SA: Look I'm not here to talk. I'm here to rate people in their auditioning.  
  
Diana: So lets get things started! ^_^  
  
Dudon: Do I have to sing and dance? It's kinda lame.  
  
SA: You're the one who voted for less dances in school. So I'm making you dance.  
  
Dudon: Figures.  
  
Diana: Yep.  
  
SA: Are you dancing or what?  
  
Dudon: Fine.  
  
Dances horribly lame.  
  
SA: You call that dancing?  
  
Dudon: To me yes. To you, who cares.  
  
SA: Whatever.  
  
Diana: Oh yeah. We skipped the singing part. You will have to sing!  
  
Dudon: Why did I come here anyways.  
  
SA: That is a good question. Why did you come in the first place?  
  
Dudon: You should know cause you dragged me from my game of runescape to here.  
  
SA: Oh yeah.  
  
Diana: Eh hem? Are you done chit chatting or what?  
  
SA: Yep.  
  
Dudon: Whatever.  
  
Starts singing this weird song.  
  
SA: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Diana: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz what what what? zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
SA: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ^o^ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
------------------------------------------------------------TV watchers----- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: This is boring.  
  
Jessica: Dudon's no fun.  
  
Kitty: Mr. I'm SO Smart thinks he's so cool.  
  
Jessica: I know.  
  
Kitty: Though I never seen him dance in my life.  
  
Jessica: Me neither. Plus he always mouths everything when he sings.  
  
Kitty: I know.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------Back to auditorium---------------------------------------------------------  
  
SA: You do realize you are boring everyone.  
  
Dudon: Whatever.  
  
Diana: Could I do some living up?  
  
SA: Sure!  
  
Dudon: Uh oh.  
  
Dudon has now started to run. But Diana's borrowed magic from SA tends to do something about it.  
  
Diana: *snaps fingers*  
  
Dudon has now been changed to a powered doughnut rolling away.  
  
SA: Hahahaha!  
  
Dudon: Grrrr! See if I talk to you again!  
  
SA: Good! Oh and you should watch out for the hungry security guards outside! They have been whining about eating Jelly Powered Doughnuts all day!  
  
Dudon: o_o  
  
Security Guards: Doughnuts! Where? I'm hungry! Need doughnuts!  
  
Guard 2: Mmmmm.....Doughnuts.  
  
Dudon: You better change me back now!  
  
SA: Hold that though.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------TV Watchers------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: Finally! Something amusing!  
  
Jessica: Hahahaha! Finally! The doughnut is actually a doughnut!  
  
Kitty: Remember the time Dudon tripped hahahahah! And a soccerball rolled across him! Hahaha!  
  
Jessica: Hahaha! I remember! Hahaha! Too bad we didn't see it. Only Vivian saw the whole thing.  
  
Kitty: I know! A doughnut squashed by a rolling pin.  
  
Vivian: So, should I change him back or what?  
  
Jessica: Oh didn't see you there.  
  
Kitty: Sure. Go ahead.  
  
Vivian: Fine, oh g2g. Dudon is being eaten by my security guards. Though it would be better if they ate him all up first. Oh well.  
  
-----------------------------------Back to the scene of the doughnut being eaten by the guards---------------------------------  
  
Guard 1: Mmmm! Delicious!  
  
Guard 2: I agree!  
  
Guard 3: Save some for me!  
  
(*The guards are now eating the doughnut*)  
  
Dudon: Ack! Get off me! I'm a human!  
  
Guard 2: Not to me you aren't.  
  
Guard 3: You look like a doughnut to us.  
  
Guard 1: You taste like one too!  
  
*magic blue sparkles appear and SA emerges*  
  
SA: o_oU Ok. Guards! Shouldn't you be guarding the perimeters of the area?  
  
Guards: Uhhh..  
  
SA: Get to duty now before I fire all of you!  
  
Guards: Yes madam!  
  
(*The guards walk off to their positions*)  
  
Dudon: Thanks. Now can you change me back before I strangle you?  
  
SA: You strangle me? I take that as a complimented threat. So I won't change you until you give me a nicer compliment.  
  
Dudon: Fine fine. I'm sorry oh Princess of the World.  
  
SA: Hmm. That will do. *gets out a wand and changes Dudon back to his original self*  
  
Almost half of Dudon's shirt has been eaten by the security guards.  
  
Dudon: Better. Now back to playing runescape.  
  
SA: Don't you ever get tired of the game?  
  
Dudon: Nope.  
  
SA: Your hopeless.  
  
Diana: Next person!  
  
Some short guy comes out wearing some kind of long colorful dress. Um, he/she had long hair and very tanned skin. Very fat wearing lots of make-up and nail polish. The guy/girl was also wearing very high heeled sandals.  
  
SA: You know the drill.  
  
Person: *talks in a weird Chinese accent in a very high pitch voice* My name is Jeff.  
  
Diana: Ok. Can you sing, dance and act?  
  
Jeff: Yes.  
  
SA: So..sing, dance and act!  
  
Jeff: Okokok. *sings in high voice.*  
  
(*All the glass shatters*)  
  
Diana: *covers ears* Stop it!  
  
SA: *covers ears with earplugs* Stop singing now! Before you break everything!  
  
Diana: Um..just dance ok?  
  
Jeff: Sure! *in squeaky high pitched mouse voice*  
  
(*Starts to dance like some kind of demented ballerina*)  
  
Diana and SA: o_o?U?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------TV Watchers- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeff's Mother: I always knew my little girl would be on tv!  
  
Jeff's Dad: Our little girl has grown up so fast!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitty: I never knew Jeff was a girl.  
  
Jessica: Me neither.  
  
Kitty: Oh well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------Back to the Stage--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diana: Not bad. You may go now!  
  
SA: I'm a bit tired. ^o^ Yawwwnnnn  
  
Diana: You should go rest mistress.  
  
SA: You sure you can do this by yourself?  
  
Diana: Sure I'm sure.  
  
SA: Well. Ok.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------In SA's Brain----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Boss: Ok people! Time for a rest!  
  
Brain Cells: Yah!  
  
Boss: Oh wait. Another message from SA.  
  
BC: Oh...  
  
Boss: Need you guys to make her move.  
  
BC: Awwww.  
  
Boss: Don't awww me! YOU should make her move so she can get to bed so you guys can get a break so I can get some coffee! Do I make myself clear?!!  
  
BC: Yes sir!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SA goes to bed and at least 56 more people get auditioned. And blah blah blah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this chapter was short. But it's getting late now. I have to go to bed. I tend to get lazy now and then. Especially when I'm near the end. Oh well. Next chapter will probably be in about a week or something. Cause I got school soon, plus I need to study for my exams. And I might be going to Niagara Falls on Sunday as a small vacation before the Summer Break ends. School is starting too soon! Noooo!! And I was beginning to enjoy burning useless books. *sigh*  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed so far:  
  
Curious Star (a.k.a. Jessica)- Hmm. No clue to how you jumped from the window. Lets just say you were fixing the satellite dish.  
  
KaitouStar- Alright alright. I won't let Yukito be Prince Charming. Plus I never intended him to be anyways.  
  
¤Spirit Angel Goddess¤ 


End file.
